1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention generally relate to managing information associated with patient and treatment history, and, more specifically but not by way of limitation, to a system and method for enabling a clinician using a tissue treatment system to store patient history, treatment history, and photographs of wounds on the tissue treatment system for use in determining continued tissue treatment using the tissue treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of wound therapy has advanced in recent years. One of the advancements of wound healing therapy has been the development of vacuum assisted wound healing. The application of reduced or negative pressure to a wound has been clinically shown to improve blood flow at the wound or tissue site, increase tissue growth, reduce infection, and improve healing time. Caregivers and clinicians may use such vacuum assisted wound healing to treat a variety of chronic and acute wound types, such as pressure ulcers, diabetic wounds, abdominal wounds, partial-thickness burns, trauma wounds, flaps and grafts.